Picking Up The Pieces
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: After Bleed leaves the band the first time, Derek's heart is shattered and thinks back on his time with him. Will someone be able to pick up the pieces? Bleed/Derek & Derek/Ash


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nothing from "I'm in the Band" belongs to me. It is simply an inspiration.  
**  
Note: A Derek/Bleed and Derek/Ash fanfiction from Derek Jupiter's POV taking place after Bleed leaves the band the first time. Sexual situation takes place later on. If you would like to skip it, skip ahead until you see these: ***

So here I am, sitting on the floor in the dark corner of the bedroom. My knees are pulled against my chest as I sob warm, salty tears onto my custom leather jeans. They lightly run off of my knees and onto the floor. My heart was broken tonight. It was broken by my first love. He smashed it into millions of pieces, like a hammer breaking glass. He didn't care what he'd done to me, how I feel about all this. Plain and simple, he cheated me. He cheated the band. He'd taken everything and thrown it to the ground, left to be blown away by a ice cold breeze.

I remember, long before the band the formed completely back in our sophomore year. We held auditions for a new guitarist after school. All of the students that entered flopped. Not a single one of them had our style. Not one of them had much of a spirit or a passion for the music we had written. We almost gave up hope until he walked through the door. The backlighting of the sun behind him, made him seem like the lord had answered our prayers and had sent us a rock n' roll angel. Bleed he said his name was in an English accent, same as mine. I became even further interested. He threw his guitar strap over his shoulder and tore up the guitar like he was ringing a bell. He played like a god. All of us were in awe when he had finished. His dark green eyes seemed to shimmer when we shook his hand and welcomed him to what was previously known as Derek Jupiter and the Other Guys.

From then on, Bleed and I got closer. We would talk after practice. He would compliment my voice. I blushed and smiled like a school girl with a crush. Things got even more interesting. We would no longer talk after practice. We spent that time making out on the living room couch until my mum came home from work. It wasn't until long that we moved to the bedroom. After we kissed, we slowed down and gazed at each other in longing. His long, messy blond hair hung in his face The tightness of my torn jeans was eating me alive as were his. He roughly tore away my clothes, as I did to him in turn. He ran his calloused fingers lightly down my chest and down my abs already lightly glistened with sweat until he reached his target. I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. The heat climbed throughout my body and I felt that I would burst. I opened my eyes as he took my face in his hand and pulled me in for another sweet kiss. I moaned once more and then again when he gently bit my bottom lip. I smiled. He smirked and chuckled at the sound of my absolute and overwhelming feel of pleasure and ecstasy.

He asked me if I felt ready. I said nothing, but gave him a nod. That was all he needed before he inserted a single digit inside of me. I gasped and shut my eyes tight. In and out he went ever so smoothly. Then he entered a second followed by a third finger until I was more prepared. He flipped me over and pulled me onto my knees. I was frightened at the sound of him spitting into his palm. I didn't want to turn my head to look at him. I just stared at my dark red comforter I had clutched in my hands. I trusted him. Hell, I loved him. Sure I was scared, but it would all be forth while. There is no greater pleasure and no greater love connection then by making love itself. He took my hips and told me to brace myself. When he thrust in, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if a bolt of lightning struck throughout my entire being. It was painful like no other, but at the same time, it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever undergone. After only ten minutes, I had reached my limit. I screamed as I spilled all over my sheets. Mum would be furious when she saw the stains, but I threw away that thought as I realized my partner hadn't finished making me realize this wasn't his first time like he had told me before. I paid no mind to it and just enjoyed it.

I felt I was going to come a second time when finally, Bleed told me softly that he too was reaching his climax. Then with a few more thrusts, we came almost simultatiously. We were panting. He pulled out of me slowly which ended with a sticky, wet pop sound. My arms gave in under my weight, making me collapse face first onto my satin pillow. I rolled over onto my back and saw Bleed bringing over a few tissues. Although I had expected him to clean ourselves with the tissues, he decided to use his tongue instead. And boy, did he use his tongue. When the job was done, I too took my turn in cleaning him. His body shivered as a slowly ran my tongue up his stomach to his chest where I couldn't help but tease his nipples. I chuckled as I ran my tongue in circles around the hardened nub. He moaned and arched his back begging for more which I kindly gave him.

***  
I pulled back and gazed at those hypnotizing eyes. He smirked and kissed me gently on the lips. We laid down beside each other having discarded my soiled sheets into my laundry basket. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled into his firm chest. He rested his head on mine before he told me he loved me. I wanted to cry as I told him the same. I loved him, trusted him, and I was to be with him forever.

I was so young and so stupid. It was nothing, but an act. How foolish and childish I was for thinking that he would ever truly care or love me. He never cared about me. He never loved me. To him, I was not more important than the dirt on his Doc Marten boots. That stupid, evil smirk. How dumb he must have thought I was. How naive I was to believe in this snake. I gave him my heart and he threw it away. He was only after the money. He was only after taking over me. He stole our money. He stole everything that Iron Weasel had gained. What's worse, I feel as if I'll never recover from this sadness I feel consuming me.

I bury my head into my knees trying to muffle my sobbing. Just then the door slowly opens and light pours into the room. A tall figure walks in as I briskly wipe away the tears. I know my face is stained and my eyes are probably still red and puffy, but I couldn't let anyone see me this way. The figure comes into focus and I see that it's only Ash. He sits beside me and asks if I'm alright. I put on a smile and nod. "I'm alright. Never better." I explain. His face shows concern. I can see in his dark eyes that he knows I'm hurting. My smile fades. I lean against him and let the tears escape my bloodshot eyes. I clutch his shirt and sob. He wraps an arm around me and holds me close. I can hear his heart beating a steady rhythm. As he pets my wavy brown hair, I begin to calm down. He rubs my back then and begins to hum a song. It was the song that my mum would sing me to sleep when I was lad. The only people who knew this song other then myself, was Bleed, Burger, and Ash. I recited the song to only those I felt close enough to for hard times like these. At the moment, I'm glad that Ash knew the song. He made it sound beautiful.

When the song ends, I sniff before looking up at him. He cocks his head and smiles as if asking if I'm better. I return a smile and hug him tight. We look at each other as we pull away from our embrace. His eyes soften and we slowly lean in. My lips quiver before our lips finally meet. He brings his hand up and holds my face. Suddenly, we pull away. We look away from each other quickly in embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks warming up. I glance at Ash and notice that he's blushing as well. He stands up casually and apologizes before leaving me alone once more.

I bring a hand to my lips in disbelief of what had just occurred. I lick my lips and taste mint with a hint of dark chocolate. Figures, his favorite candy was Junior Mints. I smile and let out a breathy chuckle. Perhaps I was wrong about never recovering from this heart Bleed had shattered. It seemed that in that instant, Ash had come along and picked up the pieces.


End file.
